Miscalculations
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Barry and Caitlin are on the roof. A kiss is involved, and there is a sequel if you want it! Should I update 'A Very SnowBarry Christmas? Let me know! Rated T because I'm paranoid... :P


**A/N: Sorry, been away for a while, and this is long overdue. Do you guys think I should update A Very SnowBarry Christmas, even if the season's over and done with?**

**Let me know your thoughts! And that came out wrong, but you get the gist.**

**Barry's POV**

It's the New Year's Eve party, and Joe, Eddie, Iris, Dr Well, Cisco and Caitlin are here.

I'm on the roof of the West house.

In a couple of minutes it's going to be the countdown to New Year's Day, I am a bit lonely, and am luxuriously wallowing in my misery with a picnic rug, a collection of junk food, and a six pack of soda.

I hear a movement from the window behind me. I can't be seen from the window, but I still shrink into the wall behind me.

It's Caitlin. She fumbles with the catch for a second, then climbs out of the frame. She's probably still not over Ronnie, like I am over Iris (and also crushing on a certain Dr Snow), and is coming up here to 'speak' to him.

She's so beautiful and peaceful looking out to the street, but I end up ruining the moment by opening my big mouth.

"So, how's the eggnog?" Is the first thing that slips out.

She is so startled she trips and starts to fall off the roof.

I use my super-speed to catch her and deposit her gently on the rug next to me. Her pale cheeks, covered with a light dusting of make-up, blush uncontrollably for a second, then simmer down to their usual colour.

"I don't know," she assumes an air of indifference. "Why don't you go down, drink it, and tell me?"

"I like it too much up here. And plus, if I used my super speed, Eddie would get out his gun and shoot me." She makes a joking shrug.

"Soda?" I offer her, holding it out. She accepts it with a 'thank you'.

"So why are you hiding?" She asks me. "Are Iris and Eddie killing you with their PDA?"

"No, but I'd use that as an excuse."

"Then why?" She gently turns to look into my eyes.

"When I was a kid, my parents loved New Year's. We'd go all out with decorations and stuff, and they always gave me a kiss on the cheek. Every year since the murder, I'd always kiss Iris or Joe on the cheek. Now I'm njust kind of lonely. So why are you up here?"

"After seeing Ronnie as Firestorm, I sobered up to what I was doing with my life. Henceforth, I started becoming more of a person. But Christmas and New Year's was our holiday. So I guess I'm lonely too. Also, I think Cisco is dfrunk enough to try and kiss me. I don't like him like that, therefore I could never look at him in the same way again. Look, everyone's outside. And Cisco just threw up on a snowman."

We both laugh for minute.

"What's the time?" Caitlin asks me. "It's two to midnight." I say, checking my watch. "So, um I have a crazy idea."

"I live for crazy, I am the personal physician to the fastest man alive, and I grew a man." I smile at that.

"Sinc e you're lonely, and I'm lonely, why don't we kiss at midnight, you know on the cheek, just as friends?" I ask.

My heart beats, waiting for her response.

"I mean, we don't have to, but-"

"Barry, don't worry. I would love to kiss you. And that came out wrong." I chuckle.

"You would?"

"Honestly, yes?" I look into her eyes, she looks back into mine, and the moment is just- perfect.

Just then, Iris shouts, "Ten, Nine, Eight," and I know that this will be the most awesome New Year's cheek kiss of all.

"Seven, Six, Five," Caitlin's face starts to gravitate towards mine.

"Four, Three, Two One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I try kiss her cheek at the same time as she tries to kiss mine, but we both miscalculate, and end up kissing each other's lips.

The kiss is tentative at first, but slowly grows more passionate, until a figurative sflame sparks and jumps between us.

Fireworks fly as our mouths move against each other, but all that is racing through my brain at that moment is the peppermint and bubbly soda taste of Caitlin, and when we finally break for air, I decide to finally man up.

"Hey Cait, would you like to go out with me?"

"No Barry." My face falls.

"I would love to go out with you."

And she takes my face, and presses it to hers in the sweetest kiss imaginable.

It's not till about ten minutes later that we pack up our stuff and go inside.

When we go downstairs, everyone is crowded around Iris on the couch, who has her phone in her hands.

I look over Joe's shoulder.

Oh no.

It's a photo of Caitlin and I kissing on the roof.

I put my arm around her, with my face against her ear.

"The photo is us kissing on the rooftop. I can ask her to delete it-"

Caitlin turns to face the crowd. I hold my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"If you are taking copies, I'll take four!"

And everyone cheers.


End file.
